Ancient Magic
by NoinK
Summary: Although one of Tom Riddles's Hocruxesdiary is destroyed, something else is already rising. Something...evil, something...that is supposed to be death. Is this the end of all magic...or rather the end of Life itself? Totally AU. Set after the 2nd book.
1. Prologue

**Ancient Magic**

**First Saga : The 6 Olympians**

**Disclaimer : I will only write this once, and once only. I don't own Harry Potter series; I just own this fic's title, the added character in this fic, and also the plot of this fic. Because as we all know Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling, and I obviously don't. For goodness sake, I don't even know why I bother to write this disclaimer since I just don't the point of it when it's clearly FANFICTION! (even the website says Oh, and this story is somewhat AU and it takes place after the second book.**

**Summary:** **All things are connected.**

**Prologue : Unknown Prophecy and Unexpected Letter**

Albus Dumbledore flicked on his desk lamp and fingered the pile of mundane papers on his desk. Another big load of paperwork needs to be done. He let out a long sigh as his fingers massage his temple. He was weary, sure but more than that. He was worried and afraid. The chamber of secret has reopened, and Dumbledore knew very well of what has happened and what will happen next. The Dark Lord is returning, and unless Harry is prepared to face him, there is nothing that could stop the Dark Lord. Or to be more specific, the Dark Lord and his new found partner in crime. To make matters worse, he don't even have the slightest idea who is Voldemort's new ally.

As the headmaster of Hogwarts, he knew it was his responsibility to protect the students. But right now, he is more concerned about the third prophecy. The third prophecy which Professor Trelawney unexpectedly had made to him the night before the first student was petrified during Harry's second year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore stood up from his chair and walk towards where he kept his Pensive. And then he slowly placed his wand to his temple and extracted a silvery tendril before placing it into the Pensive.

Suddenly Professor Trelawney's image appeared on the liquid surface and the voice of Professor Trelawney filled the room, "_When the chamber reopens and its secret revealed; the Fallen Star shall provide its wings to the Dark Lord. Thus their dark power will immensely rise till it reached upon the highest sky. The Heart of Light is corrupted, the Tear of Life is given, and a cup of poison is received. Only Celestial's beloved Ethereal, who descended from the sky, has the power to overthrow the power of the fallen star. And only the chosen one, who was marked has the power to defeat the Dark Lord"_ And then the room went silent again, the image on the liquid surface slowly fades away.

"_Who is Celestial's beloved Ethereal? Who is this Fallen Star?'_ Dumbledore thought and blinked a few times before walking back to his desk. He patted Fawkes gently before sitting on his chair facing the desk. Dumbledore pushed several papers away on his desk to reveal a dark blue envelope with a golden seal underneath the papers. '_Hmm, what is inside this envelope that is so important till it needs a sealing spell?'_ Dumbledore took out his wand tapped the golden seal with his wand and pulled out a piece of parchment from inside the envelope. His eyes narrowed, he was holding a white piece of paper with no writings, no pictures, no nothing. It's just an empty piece of paper. He checked the envelope again only to find another 8 empty piece of paper, 6 white, 1 yellow and red.

Dumbledore was slightly annoyed and founds himself cursing the sender. '_How did I fall for this simple hoax?' _ He was about to put the paper away when he heard a faint voice whisper to him 'Gubraithian Fire'. Dumbledore frowned for a second and then smiled slightly. He aimed his wand at the empty white paper and flick of his wand. Immediately the paper was flown in the air, burned in flames. Then it floated back into Dumbledore's hands, his fingers could still feel the heat from the paper. The paper had transformed itself into a blue piece of paper with words engraved in gold. It read:

Olympian Academy of Might and Magic

Dear Professor Albus DumbleDore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

On behalf of Olympian Academy of Might and Magic,

We are delighted to inform you that

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

are among the chosen magic schools for our transfer student program currently held in our school.

We have decided to enlist 6 of our students to Hogwarts as transfer students. The names of the student are listed below:

**Avian Raelethe Cellistea**

**Nekrad Knight**

**Freia Velour Farben**

**Vincent Khron LaCroix**

**Terra Von Giovanni**

**Jester Von Giovanni **

You can find each of the student's profile and background in the envelope; if you wish to know more about the students.

Please fill and send the yellow paper to accept, or the red paper to decline.

We hope to hear from you soon before the new term starts.

P/S: Hey Albus, we should meet and have a drink sometime. It's been awhile since we 'actually' talked face to face since that day. Oh, and is Minerva still single?

Headmaster of Olympian Academy of Might and Magic,

Maximillian Strauss

Dumbledore let out a laugh after he finished reading the letter. "Max, Max, my dear old friend. Still the same I see, just like old times."

Maximillian Strauss or Max as Dumbledore likes to call him was a former Hogwarts student and was a Gryffindor like Dumbledore himself. Strauss has always been Dumbledore's best friend during their student years. Both of them are called 'Double Trouble' as they always seem to cause chaos whenever both of them are together. And it is also widely known in their 3rd year that Strauss has publicly announced his love and adoration to Minerva McGonagall in front of all Hogwarts residence. Of course Minerva was extremely shocked and immediately hexed Strauss for the whole year.

But despite their 'trouble-maker' status, Dumbledore couldn't have achieved what he had achieved if it wasn't for Strauss. Yes, Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel discovered the 12 uses of dragon blood, but it was Strauss who first suggested it. Yes, Dumbledore defeated the Dark Wizard Grindelwald, but he couldn't have done it if it wasn't for Strauss help. Strauss was the one who created the vanishing cabinet to escape detention, and among his final invention was The Mirror of Erised. It was created as the final protection for the Philosopher's Stone. Although Nicolas was the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, Strauss was also among the one who assisted in creating the Philosopher's stone. Dumbledore had to admit, that Strauss is without a doubt much more creative than himself.

And he smiled again as he took out the 6 empty white papers and performed the 'Gubraithian Fire' spell on each of the paper. Dumbledore continued to smile as he examines the student's profile one by one. '_Very impressive, especially this Avian girl' _Dumbledore thought.

After he finished examining, Dumbledore decided to send the yellow paper; he once again performed the 'Gubraithian Fire' but as the paper floats back to him, the only words that appeared were, '_Hah, you have to try another spell for this one, mate!'_ Dumbledore frown and tried another spell, still the same words came out, he tried another, but still the same result came out and the same goes for the next spell. After several long minutes doing the same thing over and over again, Dumbledore finally found the right spell which was using the revealer on the yellow paper.

"Always the prankster you are, Max." Dumbledore said to himself smiling.


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Chapter 1 : Arrival**

And so the new term starts, and as usual the train station was packed with people and students. Many people were still bidding their goodbyes to each other while some already board the Hogwarts train. Several minutes later, the train whistled and began to move. In the last compartment, there sits three teenage girls. Two girls were sitting in one side of the compartment while the other one was sitting in the opposite side.

"Male ego!" one of the girls cried out suddenly, snapping her fingers as she said so. Her name was Freia Farben. She has tanned skin that matches her straight long blond hair that was let loose; almost reaching her lower back. She looked in front of her to face her two friends. One was staring at her back, while the other was still looking out of the window.

_Oh Merlin, here she goes again!_ "What are you talking about?" asked the girl who was staring at her. She also has blonde hair but not as long as Freia. It was cut short and only reached her shoulder. Her skin was honey-coloured, obviously tanned like Freia's skin. People who don't know them would say that they were related, but in reality, they don't.

"I'm talking about Devon, Terra." Freia said. "I know why he suddenly broke up with me. I was wrong about him, and my grandmother was right!"

Terra rolled her emerald eyes and turned to the girl beside her, hoping that she would stop Freia's upcoming tantrum again. But the girl clearly didn't listen to their conversation; she was still looking out of the window. Terra rolled her eyes once again and turned back to Freia.

"You're loosing it, Farben. Your grandmother doesn't even know Devon, for Merlin's sake!" Terra waved her hands in the air as she said so.

"No, but she knows about men in general. She's been trying to tell me ever since I joined the Quidditch team at Olympian, but I wouldn't listen, because I guess I was too stubborn too realized it."

Terra looked bewildered. _Maybe it's because you have the same amount of ego a man does, or probably more._ "Right about what, Freia?" she finally asked, looking into Freia's deep blue eyes.

"I told you, male ego," Freia answered impatiently. Her eyebrows narrowed, "Grandma told me that most guys can't stand losing to a girl. Remember Lacroix? We used to be friends but when he found out I was superior than he was, he never spoke to me again, and hated me for that ever since."

"That was two years ago, Freia," Terra reminded her and sigh. "And you prove you 'superiority' by breaking his nose. There's a difference between defeating a boy in a Quidditch match and beating him till he's half dead!"

Freia gap her mouth at her, "Lacroix and I were just arguing," she retorted. "I wasn't trying to hurt him. My fist just accidentally happened to hit his nose, that's all, no big deal. Besides, he deserves it for offending me back then. But forget Lacroix, Devon's the one I that I want back and I blew it, any chances of us getting back together goes down the drain," Freia made a movement with her hands. "And now, I can't do anything about it, because we're being transferred away from Olympian, which will make him look single again. I bet Cahara will try to-,"

"Freia, you're overreacting," Terra snapped at her, trying to soother her friend. "Besides, maybe you'll find a better guy in Hogwarts,"

Freia's eyes widen and replied to Terra in a sarcastic tone, "Oh WOW, really? Yeah right! Thanks for the 'encouragement' to win Devon back, Terra,"

"I was only trying to help you feel better," Terra pointed out.

"Really? Well, you've prove yourself to be quite a BAD helper," Freia said to her. Terra was about to say something back when suddenly the door of the compartment slid open. The girl who kept looking out of the window finally turned her head to see who was at the compartment entrance. Freia and Terra however, was busy glaring at each other.

A girl with bushy brown hair was standing there, already in her school robes and was raising her eyebrow as she stared at them then at the empty seat beside Freia. She looked slightly flushed, probably embarrassed to have slid open the door hard. "Um, sorry for interrupting. Is there space for one more? Everywhere else is full,"

Awkward silence. Only the sound of a great clattering can be heard outside in the corridor and a woman's voice. The girl with the bushy brown hair looked disappointed and was starting to walk away when the girl sitting near the window spoke, which made her turn back.

"It's okay. Help yourself a seat. Ignore these two, they were discussing 'logistics' and I'm beginning to feel bored listening to it."

She smiled and mouthed 'thank you', slid the compartment door shut and tucked her luggage in a corner of the compartment before she finally sat down near the window, beside Freia. "I'm Hermione Granger, please to meet you," she held out her hand.

Freia and Terra said their names and shook Hermione's hand without looking at her, while the girl who spoke to her smiled when they shook hands. "I'm Avian Cellistea, pleasure to meet you too. And do please continue ignoring these two," this caused Hermione to giggle a bit.

Awkward silence again. Hermione took a breath and watch the two blonde girls, still glaring at each other. She looked at them for a few more seconds before turning to Avian. She was intensely looking out of the window, and Hermione realized that her hair wasn't blonde or black, it was dark blue. Avian had dark blue spike hair that barely reached her shoulder and pale skin like Draco Malfoy. Hermione kept studying Avian's appearance, and noticed that she have silver-gray eyes. Hermione looked closer and noticed that Avian's silver-gray eyes were shining. As if sensing someone was watching her, Avian turned and caught Hermione staring at her, who quickly looked out the window.

"You're a Hogwarts student then I assume?' Avian suddenly asked her.

"Yes, I am. Aren't you a Hogwarts student too?" Hermione replied, facing Avian.

Avian paused before answering, "I don't know. Sort of, I guess."

Hermione frowned at her in but nodded anyway and then glance at Freia and Terra, who was still glaring hard at each other. They both looked as if they're going to kill each other any second.

"So tell me Hermione, how does it feels like to learn magic in such an amazing school like Hogwarts?" Avian asked her again.

Hermione's eyes lighten up, "It's like the best thing that has ever happen in my entire life. Hogwarts is such a wonderful magic school, and being a muggle-born I must say that I'm very proud to be a student of Hogwarts."

"Oh, you're a muggle-born?" Avian said in a tone that Hermione detest. Freia and Terra finally stopped glaring at each other, and looked at Hermione.

Hermione's smile slightly faded, she really doesn't like it when people judge her just because she's a muggle-born. She looked down a bit and Avian's question was left in the air. Hermione started to regret sitting in this compartment; and she's starting to dislike this Avian girl, she seems to be the female version of Draco Malfoy.

Freia's eyes widen a bit as she looked at Hermione's face and glared to Avian. Avian raised an eyebrow at Freia and tilted her head, her eyes widen a bit when she saw that the look on Hermione's face, as if she was going to cry. "I didn't mean anything, it's just that I never really met a muggle face to face before. To be honest, you're really the first muggle I've ever known."

Hermione's head shot up, and stared at Avian, dumbfounded at her last words. Avian gave her an awkward smile, and then turned slowly, peering out of the window. It was getting dark, the sky looked deep purple and the train seems to be slowing down.

"It's true, Hermione. Hermione, right?" Freia said finally. Hermione turned to Freia, and nodded at her. "In fact, Terra and I also never met a muggle in real life. You're really the first muggle the three of us has ever laid eyes on." Freia continued.

"But, you're all Hogwarts students right? You can't be seriously joking about that. There are many muggle-born students in Hogwarts, besides me." Hermione stated.

"Not from where we come from," Terra interrupted.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the train, "We are reaching Hogwarts shortly. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to school the separately."

All three girls quickly pulled on their long black robes then sat back down; all the while Hermione was watching them, still dumbfounded. They didn't bother to look or joined the crowd that was thronging the corridor. The train finally stopped and the crowds pushed their way towards the exit. As the crowd subsides, all four of them stood up and walked out from the train and out onto a tine, dark platform. It was freezing on the tiny platform, Terra and Freia exhaled a breath and cold air came out from their mouth.

Hermione was trying hard to find Harry and Ron among the crowd. She could hear Hagrid's familiar voice, calling for the first year students as usual. He waved at Hermione and she waved back.

"Oh, look! They there are!" Freia suddenly shriek, pointing her finger and Hermione turned to the direction she pointed. A man wearing a red-coloured cloak that swept the ground was walking towards them, along with three boys behind him. Hermione spotted that one of the boy has red hair, just like Ron. The man waved as he and the boys came closer to Hermione's spot.

"Oh, I see that you've already made friends, girls," The man held out his hand to Hermione, which she hesitantly took. "Hello there, I'm Professor Leonidas Young, pleasure to me you Miss…?" he look at Hermione, waiting for her to say something.

"Granger, Hermione Granger, sir." Hermione smiled at him. He looked like he's in his early 30's and was tall. His hair was the same colour as Hermione's, only a bit darker and much, much shorter.

"Hermione!" Hermione looked around to respond to the using of her name. "Over here!" Harry and Ron shouted while waving at her, motioning her to join them. "Um, I think I better go. My friends are waiting for me." Hermione said before walking over to Harry and Ron.

"Well, see you in school then!" Avian shouted to Hermione, she turned back and waved back at Avian before she disappeared among the crowd with her two friends.

"Well then. You all should get going soon. You don't want to arrive late on your first day to Hogwarts, do you?" Professor Young said to all six of them.

"It's already night, Professor. How late can we be now?" one of the boys said.

"Ah, right. I knew that, LaCroix. I was just….just…argh….nevermind. Just go to that giant man over there. Hurry!" Professor Young pushed them towards the direction of the giant man.

"Um, Professor?" asked Terra, who turned back.

"What is it, Terra?"

"Are we…considered…first year? I mean we are transferred students, Professor. And we are in our third year at Olympian. And besides, we not eleven, we're thirteen!!" Terra exclaimed.

"You're not thirteen, Terra. You're twelve. The rest are thirteen. You're the only one who's twelve. You are in your second year this year." Professor Young corrected her.

"Yeah, Terra. Can't your pathetic brain remember your own stupid age?" LaCroix teased her.

"Don't talk to my sister like that, LaCroix! Or you'll be sorry!" The boy beside Terra yells at him. He was much taller than Terra and LaCroix, with blonde hair that was cut so short it was near enough shaved. His emerald eyes burns with anger at LaCroix. LaCroix gulped, he knew what the tall boy is capable of. The other boy beside LaCroix however kept quiet, he has dark hair and looked rather tired and sleepy. And his brown eyes were fluttering to close.

"Now, now. I bet LaCroix was just joking there, Sperky. Knight, wake up!" Professor Young finally said while patting LaCroix's red hair, who quickly jerked his head away. Sperky is the nickname of Terra's big brother, Jester. He got himself that nickname for saying 'sparkly' out loud in class, in the wrong pronunciation. Professor Young pushed all six of them again towards the giant man, before walking towards where Hermione disappeared earlier. Reluctantly, all six of them walked towards the giant man.

As soon as they reached the giant man, he raised the lamp he was holding over their heads. It seems that they are the last "first year" to arrive since there aren't many people left at the platform. The giant man kept looking at all six of them, eyeing them up and down. "Yeh all firs' years?" he asked, because all six of them were too big and tall to be eleven.

"Well, um...I think so. We are transferred to Hogwarts." Avian answered in a business-like voice, but smiled at him as she said so.

The giant man's eyes widen. "Oh, you're the transfer students! Yeh should have said so. This the firs' time transfer students came to learn at Hogwarts. Let me introduced meself, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid." Hagrid slightly bowed to them and asked all of them to follow him.

They all followed Hagrid down a steep narrow path, occasionally slipping and stumbling. They kept following Hagrid till the narrow path opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. "Bet ye' all excited to get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts, eh?" Hagrid smiled.

"To be honest, it's the same like just any other magic school." Terra stated. Hagrid look at her, frowning and a bit dissapointed.

Avian saw the look on Hagrid's face and quickly hit Terra with her elbow. "She's only joking, Hagrid. I think the Hogwarts looks brilliant, Hagrid. And Hogwarts is very lucky indeed to have such a great Keeper of Keys and Grounds like you."

Avian looked up at Hagrid, despite the darkness she could clearly see that Hagrid's beetle eyes crinkled in a smile at her. "I think I'm beginnin' to like yeh already." Hagrid patted Avian's back which almost sent her falling forward.

"Special boat fer special students," Hagrid pointed to one particular boat that looked slightly bigger than the others. Once all of them fit into the boat, Hagrid shouted 'forward' and the fleet moved at once.

.-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-.

**Ranger Dragen:** Thanks for reviewing! As for Harry dating Avian, I've not yet decide it yet but Harry will definitely be dating someone later in the chapter,

**A/N**: There you go, second chapter. R & R. I would like to apologize in advance of there's any grammar errors. If you do spot one, please tell me so I can fix it later, thanks!


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome To Hogwarts

**Chapter 2 : Welcome to Hogwarts**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Ranger Dragen! Err…I stole some of the words from the HP book, not all, just some. **

.-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-.

Avian stood uncomfortably rigid in front of the Great Hall. Freia was standing proudly as if she's a celebrity or something. Terra and her brother stood side by side. While LaCroix was nudging his elbow to Nekrad's side every once in a while, because he was dozing off in front of all the students in the Great Hall.

"Why are those students standing in front of the High Table?" Harry asked Hermione, who was sitting on his left side.

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione answered, tilting her head to get a better view.

"Yeah, and who are they Hermione? Do you know them?" Ron asked her.

"I recognize the girls, I don't know about the boys though."

"Are they even Hogwarts students?" Ginny asked Hermione this time.

"I don't know, Ginny."

"Who's that two new professors, Hermione?" Harry asked again.

Hermione sigh, "The one wearing red is Professor Young. I don't know who the other one is."

"I bet they did something really, really bad they need to be punished in front of all the students. Don't you agree, Hermione? " Seamus suddenly asked.

"I don't know. I doubt any student will be punished in that way, Seamus." Hermione said impatiently, looking at Seamus.

Neville, who was sitting on Ron's right side, turned to Hermione and opened his mouth. "Hey, one of--,"

"I don't know! Okay, Neville. And stop asking me questions."

"I was just going to say that one of the boys has red hair like the Weasleys." Neville innocently said to her in a frown.

"Oh. Sorry, Neville." Hermione was about to turn her head when Ron began to open his mouth. "I don't know, Ron! Stop asking me question, all of you!" Hermione added when she noticed that other students near her was about to open their mouths too.

"You don't need to be mad, Hermione. After all, you are an insufferable know-it-all" Harry sarcastically said to her, smiling.

"Yeah, Harry's right. It's your own fault to know everything, Hermione." supported Ron.

Hermione clenched her jaw and gave Ron and Harry an angry stare, then rolled her eyes and turned to look up at High Table again.

Professor Dumbledore has stood up and raised both his hands high up in the air. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our usual Sorting Ceremony, I would like to announce something marvelous. I am very pleased to welcome not one, not two, but three new teachers to our ranks this year! First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And Professor Young, a transfer teacher from Olympian Academy of Might and Magic. He will be teaching a subject that I found very interesting and I believe that all of you will do too."

There was some rather unenthusiastically applause. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes. While Professor Young slightly smiled, he was expecting this kind of reaction from the students.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.

Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring at Professor Lupin with pure hatred. It was common knowledge that Snape, wanted the Defense Against the Darks Arts job, and Harry knew the expression only too well, it was the same look Snape gave to him everytime he set eyes on Harry.

"As to our last appointment, since Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures had retired at end of last year; I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who had agreed to fill in the job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

This time most of the student applause, especially the Gryffndors. Harry, Ron and Hermione look at each, stunned but eventually join the applause. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid who was rube-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known! Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" Ron roared, pounding the table.

"Now, I know all of you are wondering who and why these six people are are standing right in front of all of you." Dubledore continued as the applause for Hagrid died away. "It is an honour and privilege for Hogwarts to be given six special new students this year! These students are special because, like Professor Young, they are all specially transferred to Hogwarts from the Olympian Academy Of Might and Magic!"

The entire students clapped their hands loudly, excited about having transfer students this year. Harry was clapping excitedly too when Hermione turned to him. "No wonder they were acting weird when I asked them if they're Hogwarts students or not." she said before turning back.

"And to welcome them to Hogwarts, we shall be sorting all six of them first." Professor Dumbledore said before sitting down again.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front, with the Sorting Hat on top of the stool. A few moments later the hat began to sing and as usual the whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Then Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"Giovanni, Jester!" Professor McGonagall called out.

The tallest boy among the six stepped forward, sits on the stool and put on the hat. The hall went quiet, waiting…

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The Ravenclaws cheered so loud when Jester approached their table.

"Giovanni, Terra!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws cheered louder.

"LaCroix, Vincent!" The red-haired boy stepped forward this time.

Harry felt déjà vu when the hat barely touched LaCroix's head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

This time, it was the Slytherin cheering. Harry watched as LaCroix walked to the Slytherin table, Malfoy was among the first to greet him.

"Knight, Nekrad!" The last boy in front of the High Table blinked a few times. His eyes went wide when he heard his name was called.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron said, looking at her in disbelieve. Upon hearing this, Harry turned his attention from Nekrad and looked at Hermione, her eyes were shut close and she was crossing her fingers. He looked at Seamus, who was sitting next to Hermione's left. Seamus has the same confused expression on his face like Harry.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hermione opened back her eyes. "Can't you see that none of the transfer students are being sorted to Gryffindor?"

"Relax, Hermione. There's three more left." Harry said to her, pointing towards the transfer students.

"Well, there's no guarantee they'll be sorted to Gryffindor yet! They both probably be sorted to Huffepuff and Gryffindor is the only house without a transfer student!" Hermione grumbled.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat again.

Ron looked at Harry with a horrifying expression, "I think Hermione's right, Harry. Gryffindor is going to be the only house without a transfer student."

"Farben, Freia!"

"Okay, maybe we should all cross our fingers!!!" Seamus quickly suggested. Most of the Gryffindors start to cross their fingers. While other were squeezing their eyes shut. Harry heard Hermione muttering the word 'Gryffindor' over and over again, Neville was doing the same.

Freia sat on the stool, with the hat on the head. The previous applause slightly fade away. A moment's pause—

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione cheered the loudest among the Gryffindor, as her wish had been answered. Ron greeted Freia and invited her to sit beside him; she smiled and gladly took the offer. Harry and Hermione shook hands with her as well, and then turned their attention back to the last transfer student still standing.

She was looking upward, obviously trying to avoid all the staring eyes on her.

"Cellistea, Avian!" Professor McGonagall finally called out.

The blue-haired girl or Avian, as Professor McGonagall had called her, immediately looked down. Her eyes met Harry's straightaway, and despite being quite far away, Harry still could notice that her eyes were silver in colour. He was immediately mesmerized by those eyes, and he kept staring at her until she placed the hat on her head.

"Wow, Harry. Why are you staring at her like that?" Harry blinked a few times, and saw that Seamus was giving him a dirty smile.

"Ooh, looks like Harry got a crush that Avian girl!" Dean winked at Harry.

"OOh!! Harry likes Avian," said Seamus and Dean in a singsong voice.

Hermione and Ron were also giving Harry that same dirty look Seamus gave him. Harry blushed and tried to turn away but instead met Ginny's furious face and Freia's irritated look. Harry frowned at both of them and decided to look back at the High Table.

.-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-.

As her name was called out, Avian looked down from the velvety black ceiling and saw that one particular boy was staring at her in funny way. His black hair was messy and he was wearing round glasses. Avian stared at him as she walked towards the stool, but the boy's bright green eyes never even blinked but kept staring at her.

Avian sat on the stool and closed her eyes for a few seconds when she starts to hear a small voice in her ear. "_Aah_…_I know you, little one."_

Avian held her breath and thought, "_You know me_?"

"_Yes, I know you. In fact, I know you too well, from generations to generations. So you're Arielle's great-great-granddaughter. Your unprecedented power and clarity proves that you have that rarest blood running in your veins_. _The same rare blood that runs in your ancestor's veins._ "

"_Rarest Bloodline_?" Avian thought again.

"_Yes, the rarest of the rarest bloodline. It's good to know that Arielle's generation managed to live until today. I must tell you little one, that I'm very pleased to meet you. Now, we must sort you into your house…hmm…with your great desire...you are best to be a Slytherin…but…with your great ability…Gryffindor is what you're meant to be. Hmm…difficult….difficult indeed. Oh well, but I think it's for the best…you will be sorted to…_—"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word out. The Gryffindors start to cheer again but immediately stop when the Sorting Hat shouted another word.

"AND SLYTHERIN!!!"

The hall went silent, even Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape looked taken aback towards Avian's sorting. After several moments, the Gryffindors were whispering to each other while the Slytherins especially Malfoy were glaring at Avian, mainly because she's a Gryffindor, their rival. However, the table on right, which is the Hufflepuffs, were all frustrated especially the Fat Friar because none of the six transfer students were sorted into their house.

.-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the front was still calling out first year's name for almost half an hour when Freia nudged Avian at her side. Avian turned to Freia to find that she had her mouth open wide.

"This can't be seriously happening, She's can't be seriously calling the student names one by one, right? I mean, long at how long that parchment is!!! And I'm starving to dead over here!" Freia whispered.

Avian however ignored her complains, and turned back to the High Table. Professor Young was talking to the other new professor, a man with greasy balck hair and sallow skin occasionally glance towards her, and Dumbledore's blue bright eyes seem to be looking straight into her silver-gray eyes.

"Is that your real hair colour?" asked the sandy-haired boy, who was sitting beside Hermione.

Avian chuckled a bit, and answered without looking at Seamus, "No, I used a glamour charm to change its real colour."

Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean and Harry all gaped at her. Freia was amused of their comical expression towards Avian. "Are you allowed to do that in your school?" one of them asked Avian again.

"Well, yes. There's no specific rule that prevents a student from changing their hair colour, right?" she was still looking at the High Table. Hagrid gave her the thumbs up, which made her smile.

"What…what kind of subject Professor Young would be teaching us?" Neville timidly asked Freia.

Everyone turned their attention to Freia at once. She on the other hand, turned towards Avian. Avian, by the way was still ignoring her since their trip on the train.

"Um, I better leave that question for Professor Young. He'll be very disappointed if anyone ruins his surprise." Freia answered and smiled at Neville, whose cheeks quickly went red.

"Where exactly is Olympian Academy of Might and Magic?" Hermione asked in a bossy tone.

"Greece." Freia and Avian both answered. Hermione and the others mouthed an 'oh' then nodded. Hermione turned to Harry, who kept silent since Avian joined them at the table. His eyes were fixed on Avian again. Hermione saw that Ginny kept looking at Harry, then at Avian then back to Harry again.

This continue for a almost a minute when Professor McGonagall finished calling the fist year's names, rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore got up to his feet again. "To our newcomers," he said in a ringing voice. Dumbledore was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, obviously pleased to see all the students that were present. "--welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is time for speech-making, but this is not it as I assume that most of you are starving by now." Dumbledore looked at Freia, who immediately lowered her head to escape from his sight.

"Let the feast begin!" everyone clapped and cheered as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate.

The golden plates and goblets before them filed suddenly with food, food that had appeared out of nowhere. "Excellent," said Ron, who quickly seized the nearest plate of lamp chops and began piling them onto his plate. Everyone including Avian began to eat, but Harry sat still, his eyes still fixed on Avian.

"Something about me you find interesting?" Avian said suddenly while looking down at her food. Harry gasped, and then looked around to see if she was talking to someone else, but everyone was busy eating their meal.

"Yes." Harry finally answered, his voice sounded almost like a whisper.

Avian looked up, straight into Harry's green eyes. "Want to tell me about it?" she asked while chewing her food.

"Err…no." Harry slightly shook his head sideway, but his eyes never leave Avian's sight.

"Then stop staring at me, it makes you look freaky." Avian continue to eat.

Harry quickly looked away from her and started to pile his plate with food.

Later that night as everyone had gone to bed sleeping, the boy-who-lived find it difficult to close his eyes. His mind kept wandering to a certain blue-haired girl with silver-gray eyes.

.-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-.

**A/N:** As usual, if you do spot any grammar error, please tell me so I can fix it later, thanks! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!


	4. Chapter 3 First Of All First

**Chapter 3 - The First of All First**

**A/N: Err…I stole some of the words from the HP book, not all, just some. **

.-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-.

The Great Hall was filled with several third, fourth, sixth and seventh year students. It was still early in the morning and it's not uncommon if many students are still asleep in their dorm rooms, especially first and second year students. Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Nekrad was silently eating his breakfast while LaCroix, kept staring at his breakfast on the table.

"Breakfast at Olympian is way much better than this." he grumbled in a very low voice that only Nekrad could hear it. But instead of ignoring his breakfast, LaCroix chose to eat it anyway. He rather ate the foreign food in front of him than starved himself till lunch.

Both Nekrad and LaCroix were busy eating their breakfast when two girls approached them across the table, in front of them.

"Morning, boys. Mind if we join?" one of the girls said. But before either of them could reply back, both of the girls were already sitting down. Not long after that, Malfoy and his 'gang' came and sat beside LaCroix.

LaCroix looked up and glared at one of the girls in disgust. He touched his nose with his left fingers without realizing it; a particular painful memory rushing back to him. Nekrad looked up for awhile and observe both the blonde girls in front of him then looked down and continue to eat his breakfast, a little faster as if a bad thing is going to happen any second.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, a dark blue-haired a girl was sitting and eating her own breakfast while reading the Daily Prophet. Beside her right, Jester Giovanni was drinking, or rather gulping his goblet of hot chocolate. He was gulping really loud, and it was really annoying Avian so she turned to him. The moment she set her eyes on Jester, his eyes went wide and he slammed his goblet cup on the table, loud.

Jester gave Avian a horrified look and she noticed that his left hand was holding his neck, while his right hand was clutching his chest. Jester was choking over a hot chocolate. Avian didn't know what to first, laugh out loud or help him first. She decided to do both and she patted Jester's back while struggling to hold back her laughter. After a few seconds, Jester's choking sounds began to subside and Avian had stopped giggling.

"Breathing?" Avian asked him, one eyebrow rose in concern.

Jester panted and nodded at her, coughing a few times.

Not far from both of them, sits Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Seamus. Seamus was intensely watching Harry. Harry was trying hard to restrain himself from staring at Avian again by concentrating on his course schedule. Seamus had caught him staring at her about more than 20 times already this morning, and tease Harry every single time he did. Ron and Hermione however were still arguing about something Harry couldn't remember.

Harry sighed and tried to ignore both Ron and Hermione, who were now trying to get Harry involve in their current fight. When Seamus was looking away, Harry quickly glanced up and stared at Avian. She was patting Jester's back gently until he had stopped coughing loudly, and then Jester smiled at Avian. Harry couldn't tell if Avian was smiling back, because the back of her head was facing him. After awhile, she turned away from Jester to continue reading her copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry kept staring at her for a few more minutes when he began to feel uneasy. It's the same feeling he gets when he saw Ginny glaring at him last night during the Sorting ceremony. Harry began to look around and froze, shocked to find a certain red-haired girl giving him the same "look" she gave him yesterday.

"Elemental Studies?" Hermione abruptly said. Harry quickly took this opportunity to turn his head away from Ginny's angry glare and look at Hermione.

Silent.

"Must be that so-called mysterious new subject that new transferred-professor is teaching," Seamus finally reply.

"BLOODY HELL, WE'RE HAVING FOUR DOUBLE CLASSESS WITH THE SLYTHERINS EVERY WEEK THIS YEAR!!!" Ron half-screamed.

All the students in the hall quickly shot them an irritated face, especially the Slytherin students. Particularly Avian, apparently she had caught Harry staring at her for the second time since last night. Then Hermione lowered her head before scowling Ron for cursing out loudly, whereas Harry and Seamus gave each other a "_here they go again_" look before they looked away from each other.

Harry frowned as he examines his new schedule. It's the first day of where lessons begin, and Harry saw that they are going to have double Potions and Herbology with the Slytherins today. Suddenly a loud noise filled the Great Hall, and it was coming from the Slytherin table. Harry noticed that Freia and Terra had walked away from the Slytherin table, visibly mad about something.

Harry along with all the students currently in the great Hall looked at the Slytherin table, and went completely stunned. Malfoy and LaCroix were holding their nose with their hands, miserably trying to stop the blood from flowing.

Harry, Ron and Seamus grinned at the scene. Hermione however didn't know how to react, should she be glad because someone finally had the guts to punch Malfoy on the nose, or should she be sorry because Malfoy probably could've his nose broken?

.-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-.

"Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher," Ron read. "How're we supposed to get up there?" Ron pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it. Behind them, a few students were still congratulating Freia of the earlier '_incident_' at the Great Hall.

Harry couldn't reply as he was still dizzy from climbing the spiral staircase. He shook his head and when he was able to focus his vision back, he realized that Avian was beside him. She was looking up at the trapdoor on the ceiling, and then looked back down at her feet, then looked up again at the trapdoor.

Suddenly, the trapdoor opened and a silver staircase descended right at Avian's feet. Murmur of voices began to arise from the student, but Avian ignored it. She turned to Harry with an emotionless expression. "After you," she said to him in a monotone as she step aside, Harry smiled at her despite her expression-less face, and then began to climb up the stairs first.

Harry's bright green eyes went wide as he emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen. In fact it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. Harry observed the classroom more and he noticed that there are at least twenty small, circular table were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs.

He turned to his right side and was quickly taken aback. Avian was standing beside him again. This time she didn't even talk or even look at him. She just looked around the room then took a sit at the round table nearest to her. Soon Freia joined her at the same table as well.

Avian slightly yawned as Freia begin to say something to her, "Serves them right, for being such a jerk. Especially that Malfoy, he should've have interrupt my 'chat' with LaCroix, let alone talk to me crudely."

Avian just nodded at Freia, pretending to be listening. She still felt a bit sleepy but forced her eyes to stay awake. Avian looked around again, the curtains at the windows were all closed, many lamps were draped with dark red scarves, and the dim, crimson light isn't helping her to keep awake. She groaned silently, as her nose caught some sort of sickening fragrance coming from a large copper kettle that was put at the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece.

Whispers began to emerge among the class, so Avian decided to listen to it. "Where is she?" she heard a familiar voice said, it was Ron's. Avian slightly turned and caught Harry's green eyes looking at her. He looked shock and quickly turned away. Avian narrowed her eyes, raising one eyebrow as her mind thought, '_creepy guy'_.

The whispers began to get louder but a voice suddenly came out of the shadows, a soft misty sort of voice.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

A very thin woman moved into the firelight. Her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

Avian silently assumed this is the Divination teacher, Professor Sybill Trelawney. She had read her profile from the list of Hogwarts's professors that Professor Strauss had given to her. Professor Trelawney is the third in Avian's list of interesting Hogwart's professor. The second is Professor Snape, and the first is Professor Dumbledore.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said. All of them except Avian and Freia climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to sit around the same round table. The vacant seat at Avian's table was eventually seated by none other than Neville Longbottom himself.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may have not seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything to this extra-ordinary pronouncement. However Avian and Freia chuckled a bit, but they both immediately make it looked like they're coughing a little. Professor Trelawney ignored the noise and delicately arranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to learn Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field…"

Both Harry and Ron glance at Hermione, grinning. Hermione looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mystery of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It's a Gift granted to few. You, my dear," she shot suddenly to Parvati Pavil, "beware a red-haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him. "We will be recovering the basic methods of Divination on this year. The first term will be devoted to reading tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way my dear," Professor Trelawney suddenly look at Lavender Brown, "that thing you're dreading, it will happen on the Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender looked terrified and trembled. Thankfully Parvati was there to soothe her down, or Lavender would be crying by now.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball – if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever. You, boy," she said suddenly at Neville, who almost fell off his chair. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," said Neville tremulously. While Freia looked from Professor Trelawney to Neville. Avian on the other hand, was busy looking at her nails.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney.

Then there was an utter silence. Harry noticed that Professor Trelawney was staring at Avian in a gawky way. Then all the class too slowly began to turn from Professor Trelawney to Avian as well.

Sensing that she's been watch, Avian looked up and saw that all the class was staring at her, as if she had suddenly grown two heads, or more. Out of nowhere, someone reached across and touch her forehead. Avian gasped a little as her silver-gray eyes went wide of shocked.

The moment Professor Trelawney touched Avian's forehead with her fingers, her eyes immediately was blinded by a brilliantly flashing light that was only seen by her. The light shine brighter even than the sun in the sky. At the same time, Avian saw a shimmer of light that was slightly brighter than a torch.

"My dear, you and I may not be related. But it seems to me that you possess the Sight just like I do. Only that your Sight is much stronger than mine." Professor Trelawney smiled at Avian before walking back to previous position. Avian look bewildered, as if Professor Trelawney had just stabbed her at the forehead.

Ron and Harry gave each other a '_what just happen?_' look, while Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking that what just happen was just ridiculous.

Professor Trelawney continued her speech as if nothing had happened, unaware of the slight whispers from the class, "Now I want all of you to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer. When the last tea drain away, give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using page five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, assisting and instructing."

"Oh, and dear" – Professor Trelawney caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, -- "I suggest you pair up with this lovely girl over here," she put her hands on Freia's shoulder, "that way, you wouldn't break your cup." Professor Trelawney walk away from them as the class lazily began to take the cup from the shelf.

Neville was taking his cup, his hand somehow slipped and he loses his grip on his cup. He was terrified as the cup began to fall on the floor. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion to Neville, as he watches and waited for the cup to reach the floor. Finally a hand reached out and holds the cup before it could hit the floor. Neville's eyes were so fixed on his cup; he didn't even realize that Freia held it to him back.

As everyone paired up, Hermione realize that she had no one to partner with. Ron had already partnered up with Harry, so she knew she had to partner with another student. Coincidently, Avian was in the same situation because Freia had partnered up with Neville. Reluctantly, both Avian and Hermione decided to partner up.

.-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-. .-::-.-::-..-::-.-::-.

**A/N**: Okay, another update. Sorry, couldn't post this chapter sooner, I actually re-read this whole chapter over and over again, cause I wanted it to be in order. I know the story seems slow, but I'll try to make it as interesting as ever. As usual, if you do spot grammar error, please tell me so I can fix it later, thanks!

**Ranger Dragen**: Thank you sooo much for reviewing every chapter. Here's another chapter for you. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do. Drop a review, okay? Thankies!

**jabarber69**: thanks for noting my error there. I didn't even noticed the " : " thingy if you haven't mention about it….lolz. Do drop a review, thankies!


	5. Chapter 4 A Lesson In Divination

**Chapter 4 - A Lesson in Divination**

**A/N: Posted…at last. Enjoy.**

***.-::-.-::-. ***.-::-.-::-. ***.-::-.-::-.***.-::-.-::-.***

The rest of the class began to do as Professor Trelawney had instructed them. It was awkwardly quiet for a moment, but a few seconds later, faint whispers began to fill the classroom.

Hermione gave Avian a weak smile before greeting her. "Hello there…again."

Avian just nod at her a little.

"So let's get started, shall we?" Hermione firmly said and began to open the first page of her Unfogging the Future book while drinking her tea. Within the next few minutes, Hermione finished drinking her tea and looked up from her book to Avian, who has kept quiet since Professor Trelawney spoke to her.

Hermione notices that Avian haven't drink her tea but was staring intensely at it. Hermione was about to open her mouth but slowly decide against it and somehow finds herself staring deeply into the Olympian's eyes.

'She really does have beautiful golden eyes….looks as if it's glowing,' thought Hermione. Suddenly Hermione's eyes widen, 'Wait a minute! Golden?! Aren't her eyes supposed to be silver?!'

Hermione leaned a little and blinked her eyes several times to get a better view. Then abruptly, Avian reached for her teacup silently and finish her tea. Hermione tried to lean closer but Avian caught her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Avian asked her, but Hermione didn't answer but kept staring at her eyes only to find it silver-gray.

"What….just happen?" Hermione finally managed asked her.

"What just happen?" Avian narrowed her eyebrows. "Do you mean the fact that Professor Trelawney suddenly touches my forehead as if it was made from gold? I have no idea." She shrugged her shoulder as she said so.

Hermione corrected her, "No, no, that's not what I mean. I mean…you were staring at your teacup and your eyes…"

"What about them?"

"It was glowing in golden and--."

Avian cut off Hermione's words, "Golden? My eyes aren't golden, they're silver-gray."

Hermione was about to argue at her back but Professor Trelawney interrupted them by telling them to drink their tea and try to interpret the patterns.

"Right, here you go." Avian gave her teacup to Hermione and she did the same. Then both of them started to turn their attention from the insides of the teacup to the Unfogging the Future book, again and again.

Within seconds Avian was the first to speak. "Done. I've finish interpreting yours."

Hermione was surprised at how quick Avian did it but patiently waited for her to tell the results, but she just stared back at Hermione without blinking.

"Well, what does the book say?" Hermione asked her.

Avian slowly looked down back at her book and softly sighed. "I could tell you, but would you believe it?" she looked back up at Hermione and one eyebrow raised at her.

"Well, of course no. The future of one's life isn't defined by a book." Hermione replied and continued, "But I would still like to know what the book have to say about my future."

"Very well then. But I must warn you, you're not going to like it." Avian turned her attention back her book. "Here, the book says that you will be successful through all your trials, but along the way a terrible event will happen in your life."

Avian paused a while, "It also states here that the terrible event is inevitable." She then looked back up at Hermione, her expression clearly annoyed and disbelieve at what she just had told her.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, that's rubbish. I wouldn't believe that a book could decide one's fate or life." Then she leaned on the table, proceeding back to consult her Unfogging book.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to Unfog Ron's future.

"What can you see in mine?" Ron asked him.

"A load of soggy brown stuff," said Harry. The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making him feel sleepy and stupid.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.

Harry tried to pull himself together.

"Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross... " He consulted Unfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' -- sorry about that -- but there's a thing that could be the sun... hang on... that means 'great happiness'... so you're going to suffer but be very happy...."

"You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," said Ron, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction.

"My turn..." Ron peered into Harry's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic...

He turned the teacup the other way up.

"But this way it looks more like an acorn.... What's that?" He scanned his copy of Unfogging the Future. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some... and there's a thin, here," he turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal... yeah, if that was its head... it looks like a hippo... no, a sheep..."

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter. "Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise. "The falcon... my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows that, " said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.

"Well, they do," said Hermione. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Harry and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before. In the meantime, Avian turned to Professor Trelawney, a concerned look at her face.

Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it. "The club...an attack. A very angered entity. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup...."

Freia, completely confused of who Hermione was speaking of, turn to Neville and asked in a whisper, "Who's You-Know-Who?"

Neville look at her with a shocked expression, "You mean you don't even know?!" Neville was about to tell her but was abruptly interrupted by Ron.

"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly to Professor Trelawney.

"The skull... danger in your path, my dear....but wait, a clover leads the way…. "

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

"My dear boy... my poor, dear boy no it is kinder not to say.. . no...don't ask me...."

"What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone except Hermione, Freia and Avian, had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "You have the Grim."

"The what?" said Harry. He could tell that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! The half sphere of doom. My dear boy, it is an omen -- the worst omen – of death!"

Harry's stomach lurched. That dog on the cover of Death Omens in Flourish and Blotts -the dog in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent...Lavender Brown clapped her hands to her mouth too.

Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair with Avian's cup still in hand.

"I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly. Then she compared Harry's teacup with Avian's. Her eyes slowly widen and silently thought to herself, "_What? How is this possible?"_

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike. "You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side."It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die Or not!" said Harry, taking even himself by surprise. Now nobody seemed to want to look at him.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes... please pack away your things...."

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Harry's eyes. But Avian and Freia stared at him in a menacing way, and then Freia whispered something into Avian's ear before both of them turned away.

Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest when he saw this and wondered about what Freia was whispering.

"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear" -- she pointed at Neville -- "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time.


End file.
